Talk:Operation Scatterswipe
I've ported this discussion here as I think it has merit for the article in terms of history, but not so much as the actual history of the IC conflict. --Nasa eagle 04:17, 28 April 2007 (UTC) **Don't look at me-- I just corrected what was already there. I can't speak to why it was there in that form initially. --Wrista 04:52, 28 April 2007 (UTC) **This info definitely deserves to go on the main page in some format. I don't entirely understand why it was moved here, considering the page is still under construction, and the history of how the operation came to be definitely deserves to be written, but obviously in a different format. I'm just not sure how soon I will be able to work on it, folks, I've got my hands more than full. -- SW1 Kyle 04:55, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *Ok, I mispoke. Normally I take this and make the article out of it, deleteing the other parts. I wanted to preserve all of it... it's nothing anyone has done wrong. Still building it, do not worry; many parts will be in the main page. --Nasa eagle 05:21, 28 April 2007 (UTC) **Perhaps it could be separated into something like "IC History" and a behind-the-scenes "Making of the Plot" section, a la special features on a DVD. ;P --Lolkje 05:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) History The plot originally consisted of two unrelated but similar ideas. One between Liza and Delede as a way for Delede and the Vigilance Security Corporation to start gaining the NR's confidence, and for Delede to start his own 'payback' of the Empire. For the first scene or two, they had no actual NR orders, and it was undertaken on the initiative of Vigilance Security. Somewhere around the same time, Wrista, who had been wanting to do some rebellion-style raid plots, finally got around to discussing the concept and putting it into motion, with the NR's command staff setting a series of evaluation raids into effect to gauge imperial response to Rebellion-era tactics. In the end, through equal parts happenstance and design, the two were married into a single whole and made an official NR operation with Vigilance's support. Of the names suggested, which include "Operation: Pinprick" and "Operation Swift Strike", NR AFH SW1 Kyle chose the name "Operation Scatterswipe" for the NR operation. The half-campy, half-cool name, paired with the cliche 'making oneword out of twowords' concept is intentional. The NR Military has given a primary set of goals for the Operation, which are being kept protected by encrypted transmissions and higher-level classification protocols. Their primary acquirements are building materials and fleet supplies, especially critical fleet supplies that are relatively hard to come by (such as Tibanna Gas. Other examples would be things like reactor mass (fuel), durasteel (in larger quantities, as it's relatively easy to find/produce), transparisteel, construction equipment, ship components (especially in the capital-scale) or the makings thereof. The reason for the operation is directly due to the losses incurred by the Imperial Blitzkrieg and the Retribution of Coruscant. Paired with the needs of the New Alderaan construction project, the fleet has been left low on the basic needs to keep ships operating at full efficiency. Plus, the NR is considering tangible offensive operations at this point, and it's more than possible that they may stockpile such things for those needs, as well as potentially considering possibilities for new fleet construction in some fashion. It should be noted that this is not just as minor an undertaking as it might seem from the roleplay logs - many more strikes are taking place off-camera, which is commonplace for larger TPs.